


Reverso

by SoloLibrosParaMi



Category: Loonatics Unleashed, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloLibrosParaMi/pseuds/SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: Pequeñas situaciones tanto de la serie como original de que hubiera pasado si Tech E Coyote hubiera la personalidad de un tierno cachorrito y si Rev Runner tuviera una personalidad más seria y fría.
Relationships: Tech E Coyote/Rev Runner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Primer Encuentro

En la Universidad Acme en uno de sus laboratorios se encontraba uno de sus más destacados alumnos, Tech E Coyote, un joven coyote de 25 años de edad que estaba en ese momento preparando todo para su siguiente demostración la semana entrante. Tech era un genio aunque muchos de los alumnos e incluso profesores lo tachaban como un "científico loco" más que como un genio, esto le hacía sentir mal pero trataba de ignorarlo lo más que podía. Puede que él fuera un coyote pero a diferencia de la mayoría de estos que eran fuertes, temidos, fieros e intimidades, él era muy tímido, vergonzoso, sensible y un nerd de esos que te dan ganas de golpearlo para sacarle el dinero del almuerzo y meterlos dentro de un casillero(cosa que le habían hecho numerosas veces desde el preescolar, luego en la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y actualmente en la misma universidad).

Tech era extremadamente antisocial, con las únicas personas con las que habla en la Universidad eran sus profesores y demás autoridades de la Universidad, y Mallory Casey su compañera de laboratorio con la cual compartía un casillero. No sabía si considerarse amigos con ella pero sí tenían un buena relación el uno con el otro.

Tech estaba acomodando unos engranujares cuando el timbre sonó "Debe ser la comida que ordené"Pensó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el aceite de las manos y caminaba hacia la puerta para atender al repartidor. Antes de abrir decidió ver por la mirilla de la puerta para asegurarse que se tratara de su comida y vio al repartidor el cual se estaba atando uno de sus cordones y vio algo curioso en él "Esas plumas pertenecen a un correcaminos, ¿Y si lo asusto?No quiero que sienta miedo de mi como todos los correcaminos que he visto antes ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?" Tech sentía miedo pero suspiró y abrió valientemente la puerta.

-Bu...buenas no...noches-Dice Tech tratando de no asustar al ave que estaba terminando de atar su cordón.

Cuando el ave soltó los extremos del cordón de sus patines para formar un lazo y se levantó permitiendo así que el coyote pudiera verlo a la cara, el corazón de Tech paro. El correcaminos frente a sus ojos era sin duda lo que se considera "atractivo"; Él era un adolescente de suaves y brillantes plumas azules como el mar y violetas como las petunias del jardín de su madre, un cuerpo tan delicado como el de una mujer y unos brillantes ojos verdes con un toque de azul en ellos que haría que cualquier piedra preciosa sintiera envidia de ellos, esa apariencia lo hacia extremadamente atractivo aunque él estuviera usando ese horrible uniforme de "Sándwiches Relámpago" en ese momento.

-Buenas noches, tengo un sándwich de carne termino medio para el señor Coyote-Dice el correcaminos con una voz angelical pero seria a la vez, viéndolo a los ojos sin apartar su penetrante mirada sin una pizca de miedo en ella-Serán $3.75 dólares-

Tech era ateo pero en ese momento creyó que los ángeles existían ya que él tenía uno enfrente suyo, él estaba distraído viendo al ave pero se dio cuanta de algo-Tú...¿Tú no tienes miedo de mi?-

El chico repartidor lo vio con una cara de confusión que luego se transformó en un ceño fruncido-¿Tenía que sentir miedo de ti? ¿Acaso me estás amenazando?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-

-Porque déjame decirte que le he hecho frente a sujetos más altos y fuertes que tú?-

-¡No! ¡Yo no!-Tech suspira tratando de tranquilizases-Yo solo preguntaba por el hecho de que soy un coyote y bueno...tú eres-

-¿Un correcaminos?-Dice el correcaminos subiendo una ceja-Ni que fuera mi padre o mi madre. ¿En que año crees que vives?¿1949? Los coyotes y correcaminos ya no son enemigos, no como antes al menos o tú me quieres comer en vez del sándwich ¿Eh señor Coyote? Porque te advierto que no soy una indefensa presa temblando de temor y los correcaminos no somos ningunos cobardes-

Tech estaba asombrado, no solo por lo mucho que habló el correcaminos en apenas unos segundos, sino también por el hecho de que nunca había visto alguien(mucho menos un joven correcaminos)con ese carácter tan valiente e intrépido. Siendo sincero en ese momento el sentía algo de envidia de no tener ese carácter pero otra vez se dio cuenta de algo... él sin ayuda de nadie había hecho lo que trataba de evitar...ofender y de paso hacer enfadar al correcaminos.

-Lo lamento yo no quise ofenderte ni a ti ni a tu especie-Dice Tech de manera tímida bajando sus orejas abajo y su cola entre las patas como perro regañado-Es solo que los correcaminos que he tratado antes bueno digamos que no fueron las mejores charlas que he tenido-

El correcaminos estaba sorprendido "Pa siempre nos dijo a mi y a Rip que los coyotes eran criaturas sanguinarias pero él es como un pequeño perrito asustado admitió que es...tierno, sobretodo con esos lentes de nerd y su bata de laboratorio perfectamente planchada"Pensó el correcaminos al ver al coyote en ese estado-No, yo lo siento-El ave suspira-Creo que mi padre mi ha lavado la cabeza con sus "Problemas de coyotes"-Él hace una pequeña sonrisa provocando la misma reacción en el canino-Ten tú comida-

-Gracias-Dice Tech tomando la bolsa y dándole el dinero-Ten el dinero, conserva el cambio-

-Gracias señor Coyote-Dice el correcaminos preparándose para irse ya que su turno estaba por terminar.

El coyote con toda la valentía que había es su cuerpo dijo lo siguiente-Soy Tech-

El correcaminos hizo una media sonrisa y digo una única palabra antes de irse con sus patines del lugar-Rev-

Luego de esa simple palabra de tres letras, accionó sus patines y se fue del lugar dejando al coyote con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa boba en la cara-Rev-Susurró Tech mientras volvía dentro del laboratorio a seguir con su proyecto, claro está sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a esa ave tan intrépida que había conocido.

(...)

En el restaurante de comida rápida "Sándwiches Relámpago", acababa de entrar Rev Runner su único repartidor. Rev era un joven correcaminos de 15 años con un excelente promedio académico ya que era tan bueno en lo físico como en lo intelectual, lástima que no lo fuera en lo social. Él tenía una "problema del habla", ese problema era que el hablaba muy rápido debido a su herencia familiar y eso generalmente cansaba e irritaba a las personas por eso mismo Rev generalmente estaba solo o con los otros "excluidos/inadaptados" de la secundaria, eso había generado en él una personalidad algo seria y fría menos con sus familiares y gente que consideraba amigos.

Su día había empezado bien hasta que su jefe le dio una entrega a un tal "Señor Coyote" y se topó con quien pensó era un idiota tratando de ser "un macho idiota" pero resultó que en realidad era un tierno e indefenso cachorrito, un cachorrito de mínimo unos 20 años pero aún así era tan tierno como uno real. Rev tuvo que admitir que ese coyote era atractivo a su manera, su muy extraña y nerd manera "Pero quien soy para hablar, después de todo también soy un nerd"Pensó Rev recordando al coyote de hoy para luego suspirar "Si Pa supiera que pienso que un coyote es tierno, seguro y me hace un exorcismo". Rev cambió su uniforme y salió de su trabajo rumbo a su casa sin dejar un minuto de pensar en ese canino tan intrigante, sin percatarse que sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado.

Nota de la autora:Y así comenzamos con está nueva historia, actualizaciones una vez por semana(Sábados) pero cuando lo haga serán...6 capítulos por vez. Tomen esto como un prologo ya que por está ocasión tendrán solo 1 capitulo. Espero que les guste, los veo mañana en mi historia principal ¡Besos desde Uruguay!


	2. ¿Necesitas Una Pata?

Hacia ya un mes que había trascurrido ese encuentro entre el correcaminos y el coyote, también hacia un mes desde que el coyote empezó a ordenar más al restaurante donde trabajaba el correcaminos los viernes por la noche, día en el que Tech se quedaba hasta tarde y día en el que trabajaba Rev.

Ellos habían construido una rutina la cual era: Tech pedía comida cerca de la hora de cierre, Rev dejaba su pedido hasta lo último, Rev iba a dejarle el pedido, Tech se quitaba los restos de aceite de las manos o la bata con manchas de químicos, Rev llegaba y tocaba la puerta, Tech abría la puerta, hacían el intercambio comida/dinero, intercambiaban algunas palabras sobre el día, y ¡Listo hasta el siguiente viernes!

No parecía mucho pero para dos personas que no eran buenas socialmente, era algo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que esa rutina, su rutina cambiaría completamente...

Era martes en la mañana en Acmetropolis cuando Rev Runner iba caminando con su uniforme escolar y su portafolios hasta su preparatoria, él estaba un poco molesto hay que él día de ayer le habían puesto frenillos y tenía que usarlos por 1 año y medio.

"¡Genial!"Pensó sarcásticamente Rev"Si antes ya me molestaban por ser nerd y mi problema del habla, ahora no voy a poder vivir tranquilo por el resto de esté castigo". Si la gente odiaba los lunes de por sí, con esto él los odiaría toda la vida por ser "El día que mi vida se fue más al carajo por culpa de estos fierros". El problema era que cuando hablaba Rev escupía y al hablar rápido aún más.

Rev siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la preparatoria y de ahí a su salón de clases. El día fue relativamente normal ya que tuvo clase de química, matemática y gimnasia, todas ellas clases donde no era necesario hablar, en el almuerzo fue algo comer incomodo por lo que decidió comer solo la sopa y no hablar con sus compañeros inadaptados, pero el verdadero problema fue cuando llegó la hora de historia...

En el salón de clases estaban todos los alumnos enfrente a la profesora de historia, en ese momento estaban por empezar a corregir el examen de la semana anterior.

-Muy bien clase-Dice la profesora con una cara seria-La gran mayoría de los resultados fueron pésimos por lo que haremos la corrección pero quien empezara mmm...-La profesora vio a todo su salón hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Rev-Runner, tú tuviste un 100% perfecto ¿Podrías decirnos la respuesta de la 1?-Cuando la profesora dijo eso la gran mayoría de sus alumnos murmuró un "nerd" o un "cerebrito" causando que el correcaminos se encogiera de hombros y sus mejillas se tornaran rojas-¡Silencio! Deberían querer ser así de inteligentes y aplicados-Luego de eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa al avergonzado correcaminos-Cuando quieras Rev-

Rev suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que era inevitable-La respuesta a la pregunta número 1 es...-En ese momento a Rev se le escapó un poco de saliva de la boca causando las risas de sus compañeros mientras él se cubría la boca.

Un grupo de alumnos de los cuales gran mayoría habían sido rechazados por Rev empezaron a cantar-Pico de lata Runner, pico de lata Runner, pico de lata Runner-

La profesora regaño a sus alumnos y luego de eso Rev terminó de decir las respuestas de la manera más lenta que podía. El resto del día Rev evitó hablar ahora más que nunca.

(...)

Un Rev desanimado iba caminando rumbo a su casa, les había dicho a sus padres que pasearía un poco por la ciudad antes de ir a su casa, él iba tan distraído pensando en lo pésimo que había sido su día que se chocó con alguien cayendo en el proceso.

-¡Au!-Se quejó Rev con sus ojos cerrados mientras sobaba su trasero adolorido por el golpe-Eso dolió-

-¿Rev?¿Estás bien?-

Esa voz sonaba preocupada y conocida, el correcaminos abrió los ojos y vio de pie frente a él al coyote de personalidad tranquila de la universidad-¿Tech?-

El coyote sonrió y le extendió su mano al correcaminos para que se pudiera levantar-¿Necesitas una pata?-

El correcaminos sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del coyote y se ponía de pie-Sí estoy bien, gracias-

Tech notó algo que brillaba en la boca del correcaminos-¿Te pusiste frenillos?-Esa simple e inocente pregunta hizo que Rev sudara frío-Entiendo que a los antropomórficos del tipo ave tiene mayor incomodidad con ellos ya que hace apenas unos cientos de años que evolucionaron y...-

-No me lo recuerdes-Dice Rev serio pero cuando digo la letra s se le escapó algo de saliva por lo que cubrió su boca para seguir hablando-Esto es una tortura, toda mi clase se burló de mi, no creo que pueda con esto durante 1 año y medio-Suspiro con tristeza el ave para luego agachar su cabeza.

Tech al ver a una criatura tan hermosa como Rev decidió juntar valor y animarlo-¿Sabes yo también solía usar frenillos?-Dice Tech llamando la atención de Rev-Yo tenía los colmillos torcidos-

-¿En serio?-Dice Rev aún con la mano en su boca.

Tech asiente con la cabeza-Sí, yo... yo era el combo completo, lentes, acné y frenillos-Tech suspira-Era el objetivo perfecto para bromas... aún lo soy-Tech juntó todo el coraje que tenía para decir lo siguiente-Pero tú eres... bueno eres atractivo... por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte-

Rev veía con ojos abiertos a Tech y con algo de rojo en sus mejillas dijo-De verdad... ¿De verdad crees eso?-

La cara del coyote era de un rojo intenso y empezó a sudar-Bu bu bueno s s sí lo eres, además me visto que tienes coraje y no creo que unos chicos tontos y un armazón de alambre puedan arrebatarte quien tú eres-

Rev sonrió y luego sacó su mano de su boca para que Tech viera su sonrisa plateada-Tienes razón-Dice Rev con animo-Soy Rev Road Runner y no voy a permitir que nadie me haga de menos no hoy ni nunca-Rev ve al coyote para luego hacer algo que no hacía con nadie que no fuera de su familia, darle un abrazo-Gracias-

Tech sintió algo raro por todo su cuerpo, nadie que no fuera de su familia lo había abrazado antes pero el abrazo del correcaminos se sentía tan bien-No es... no es na nada-

Rev dejó de abrazar a Tech para decir-Bueno yo me tengo que ir-Antes de irse sacó un papel de su portafolios-Toma es un cupón para un sándwich gratis-Tech tomo el papel entre sus manos-¡Adiós y gracias Señor Coyote!-

El correcaminos se fue sintiéndose mejor que nunca y el coyote quedo mirando el cupón y pensando "Lo uso o lo guardo como recuerdo".


	3. ¿Necesitas Una Ala?

La semana siguió transcurriendo y el martes se trasformo en jueves. El coyote más inteligente de Acemtropolis con un montón de planos y diseños de sus futuros proyectos en su manos iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad rumbo a su casa ya que había terminado su trabajo en el laboratorio. Desde el otro día no había dejado de pensar en esa hermosa sonrisa plateada y en el dueño de la sonrisa. Él sabía como armar un arma de destrucción masiva incluso con los ojos cerrados pero él no sabía el por qué no dejaba de pensar en ese correcaminos, el coyote suspiro y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mallory ayer.

Flashback

El coyote estaba concentrado anotando unas cosas en su libreta y la humana buscado algo en el casillero que compartía con el coyote,ambos estaban en el laboratorio pero cada cual en lo suyo hasta que la humana decidió preguntarle algo al coyote.

-Oye Tech ¿No recuerdas donde dejé mi caja con engranajes?-Al no recibir respuesta alguna y pensando que él no había oído, Mallory volvió a preguntar-Pregunté que si ¿Viste donde dejé mi caja con engranajes?-Otra vez, no hubo respuesta alguna provocando que Mallory se cansara y le tirará uno de sus bolígrafos a la cabeza-¡Tech te estoy hablando coyote!-

El coyote salió del transe al sentir un pequeño golpe en su cabeza-¡Au!-Dice Tech sobando su cabeza-¿Qué te sucede Mallory?-

-¿Qué me sucede?-Dice Mallory enojada-Tú eres al que le hablan y se queda como un descerebrado viendo una libreta-

-Yo... ¿Yo hice eso?-Dice Tech tímidamente.

-Afirmativo, te estuve hablado durante un largo rato-

-Yo lo siento... ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Te preguntaba si habías visto mi caja con engranajes, no la encuentro en ningún lado-

-Oh yo la buscaré por ti, creo que se donde la pusiste-Dice Tech mientras se para de su silla para ir hacia uno de los estantes de la otra pared.

-¿Por qué estabas tan concentrado? ¿Otra vez estabas haciendo ecuaciones para pasar el rato?-

La cara de Tech se puso roja pero para su suerte la humana no lo notó-No...yo bueno yo veras ¡Oh mira me parece que es tu caja!-

Mallory aprovechó está oportunidad y se acercó hasta la mesa donde había estado Tech y tomó la libreta para ver que tanto estaba escribiendo.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que en la libreta habían solo garabatos-¿Qué rayos te pasa?¿Estás perdiendo neuronas por estudiar tanto?-

Tech se acerco con la caja en sus manos hacia Mallory-Yo pu puedo explicarlo-

-Hazlo entonces-

-Bueno yo, tú veras el otro día yo conocí a un correcaminos y desde entonces yo... desde entonces yo...-Tech estaba muy nervios-Yo no he dejado de... pensar en él-

-¿Correcaminos?-Mallory preguntó confundida y Tech solo asintió-Entonces la respuesta es más que obvia-

-¿Así?-

-Sí, es claro que tus instintos quieren salir y comer a ese correcaminos-Dice la humana pensando que tiene toda la razón del mundo.

-Yo... yo no creo que sea eso-

-Pero sí es lógico-Dice Mallory tomando su caja de las manos de su compañero para luego ponerse a caminar afuera del laboratorio-Sino dime¿Qué más podría querer un coyote de un correcaminos?-

(...)

Luego de eso ella se había ido y desde entonces Tech pensaba en esa teoría"¿Será cierta la hipótesis de ella?¿La respuesta correcta es que yo no veo a Rev más que como un plato de comida?¿Pienso que él es atractivo o pienso en él como delicioso?". Él iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta de que no solo había dejado la universidad hace más de 15 minutos, sino que estaba apunto de chocar con unos tipos de apariencia no muy amigable. Tech chocó con uno de los 5 machos antropomorfos del tipo lobo y perro de apariencia ruda e intimidante. Al chocar los papeles de Tech volaron por todo el aire y quedaron dispersos en el suelo.

-¡Mis planos!-Dice Tech preocupado en cuatro patas en el suelo tratando de recolectar sus planos pero cuando iba a tomar uno, un pie se interpuso en su camino provocando que se asustara y saltara hacia atrás, cayendo en su espalda.

-Miren que tenemos aquí chicos-Dice uno de los canes, esté era un lobo de color gris quien parecía era el líder-Es un pequeño cachorrito faldero-El lobo tenía una cicatriz de gran tamaño en iba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta parte de su nariz-Y parece que es un nerd-

-Jefe-Dice un bulldog-¿Qué haremos con está escusa de perro?-

-So soy un co coyote no un perro-

-Te quieres pasar de listos con nosotros¿ Eh cerebrito?-Dice furioso un lobo café.

-Los coyotes son fieros, fuertes y sanguinarios, dignos caninos-Dice un lobo de color negro-Y tú eres solo un mondadientes-

-Yo digo que hay que enseñarle a no meterse en nuestro territorio-Dice un Pitbull-Así esté "coyote" idiota aprenderá a no meterse con "Los Canes del Averno"-

-Yo...yo no qui quiero pro problemas-Dice Tech mientras tiembla de temor-To to todos somos caninos después de todo y ad ad además todos nosotros so somos criaturas ra ra razonables ¿No lo creen?-

-Creo que esté coyote necesita ver lo que es un VERDADERO canino¿No lo creen chicos?-Dice el lobo gris tronando sus dedos mientras que los otros cuarto aullaron en respuesta-Esto será muy divertido-

Con cada paso que daban los 5 individuos, Tech se ponía más y más nervios, cerrado sus ojos y tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño para después nunca más pasar por esa calle tan vacía donde no había testigos para su muerte. El líder de los Canes del Averno estaban por tomar del cuello a Tech cuando escuchó un silbido.

Tech abrió los ojos y vio a donde provino el ruido, cosa que imitaron los otro 5 caninos. Los 6 pares de ojos voltearon y vieron a un correcaminos(que pensaron era una hembra)en ropa deportiva:Una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo pegada al cuerpo mostrando su pequeña cintura, junto a unos leggins negros apretados permitiendo ver unas importantes curvas y unos tenis para correr, también tenía un bolso deportivo de color blanco. El ave golpeaba sus pestañas de manera coqueta mientras jugaba con sus plumas de manera coqueta.

Está acción causó que todos los Canes del Averno aullaran a modo de silbido y el líder de la pandilla dijo-¡Que hermosura!¿Por qué no te acercas bebé?-

El correcaminos puso una cara sensual con sus ojos entrecerrado y se acercó moviendo sus caderas de un lado al otro causado que los verdugos de Tech sonrieran. Cuando el ave estuvo lo bastante cerca, Tech abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver que el correcaminos no era otro sino Rev, Tech iba a abrir la boca pero el correcaminos le guiño un ojo.

-¡Qué muñeca!-

-¡Es un bombón!-

-¡Quien quiere lobas teniendo esa ave en la cama!-

-¡La parte de abajo compensa totalmente a la de arriba!-

Rev paró de caminar a más o menos un metro de el líder y entones decidió torcer un poco su cadera para que se viera su trasero y jugar un poco más con sus plumas, el lobo gris encantado con el correcaminos preguntó-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosidad?-Rev no contestó solo soltó una risita tapándose su boca-¿Eres tímida? Acercate para que nos conozcamos entonces-El correcaminos sonrió y con las manos en la cadera caminó hasta estar a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro-¿Sabes? Me haría bien sentar cabeza-Dice el lobo viendo el cuerpo de Rev de arriba a abajo, comiéndoselo con la mirada-Y con una mujer como tú... créeme que valdría la pena-

Rev hizo una cara coqueta antes de cambiarla a un ceño fruncido mientras le pegaba un rodillas en los genitales al lobo-Nunca en mi vida saldría con tremendo idiota-Dice Rev para luego escupir-le en la cara-Además soy un chico-Los otros 4 miembros y Tech veían con asombro al correcaminos y al líder de "los Canes del Averno" en el piso llorando mientras se agarraba sus "partes"-¿Quién es el siguiente?-Preguntó Rev con atrevimiento en su voz. Los 4 miembros restantes tomaron a su líder y se fueron con la cola entre las patas-Ese es el problema con los bravucones, son fuertes hasta que alguien los enfrenta-Dice Rev volteando a ver a un asombrado Tech y luego acercarse hacia él-¿Necesitas una ala?-

Tech toma la mano de Rev y se pone de pie-Gra gracias Rev-

-No es nada-Dice el correcaminos encogiéndose de hombros-Tienes suerte que pasaba por aquí luego de mi entrenamiento ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí... gracias a ti lo estoy-

-Bueno será mejor que recolectemos todos tus papeles-Dice Rev poniéndose en el suelo a recolectar papeles.

Está pose permitió al coyote ver la parte trasera del correcaminos causando un fuerte sonrojo en él. Ellos siguieron recolectando papeles para luego irse juntos al estación donde ambos se irían a sus respectivos hogares, en el camino Tech le hablaba a Rev sobre sus planos y Rev le contaba sobre su propios proyectos.

Ese día pasaron dos cosas: Número 1 Tech confirmó que lo que decía Mallory era falso y número 2 ellos empezaría a hablar más los viernes.

Nota de la Autora:Hola, voy a tener que pedirles disculpas porque hoy no voy a poder subir los otros 4 capítulos por problemas técnicos pero descuiden mañana los subiré junto al capítulo 27 de mi historia principal donde ustedes podrán leer la reacción de Rev y de Tech por todo esté misterio de E.C. .Otra vez les pido disculpas y les mando besos desde Uruguay.


End file.
